UKS!
by kuronekomaru
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke jadi anggota UKS? Ah, pokoknya jadi kwacau! Apalagi, Sasuke cuma anggota gelap! Wew, UKS yang jadi tempat malpraktek tambah amburadul karena anggotanya yang  Abnormal semua! Ancur deh pokoknya UKS itu. #Dedicated for SHDL, RnR please?


**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to **Mas sasi kishi **pake **motto_. _**/plakk

**.**

**UKS!**

**Proudly presents by: **kuronekomaru

**Rated: **K+

**Genres: **Humor ancur/Drama nggak jelas

**Pairings: **SasuHina~

**Warning: **OOC, OOT, gaje abisss, garing abisss, ancur abisss, typo banyak bertebarannn, etc.

**.**

**Dedicated for SHDL!**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>UKS...<p>

Kalo mendengar kata itu, apa yang terbayangkan? Pastilah obat-obatan, tandu, mitela, perban, dan ruangan yang penuh dengan bau aneh yang menyengat. Jika ditelisik lebih lanjut, bau dalam UKS itu adalah bau yang tidak sewajarnya. Oeh, kayak bau apaaaaaa gituuh.

Yah, mungkin memang begitu. Karena, UKS adalah ajang **MALPRAKTEK** bagi para anggotanya! Bayangkan saja. Bukannya mereka megobati pasien, tapi justru mereka malah menjadikan pasiennya sebagai ajang malpraktek yang tentu saja membuat mereka merasa puas. Puas sekali malahan!

Oh, ya. Belum tahu kan? Anggota UKS di KHS adalah Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, dan Tenten. Ketuanya adalah Kiba.

OK, _let's begin the story_!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~UKS~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hari itu hari senin. Kalo dibahasa-inggrisin, jadi <em>monday<em>. Nah, _monday_ itu, kepanjangan dari _monster day_. _Monster day_ itu, hari dimana semua siswa-siswi KHS menjadi _zombie_ alias _monster_ jadi-jadian. Nah, _zombie _dan _monster_ jadi-jadian itu, mereka hampir mau mati di tempat karena ada upacara. Apalagi saat itu musim yang paling nggak ditunggu-tunggu, musim gugur. Musim gugur yang merupakan musim yang paling dibenci oleh semua murid.

Siswa-siswi KHS yang telah ber-_transformasi_ menjadi _zombie_ dan _monster_ jadi-jadian itu, tambah puyeng lagi pas ngedenger pidato Pak Kepsek—Si Minato—yang panjangnya minta ampun banget. Kayak hidungnya pinokio yang panjang terus kalo bohong. Tapi kali ini, panjang buka karena bohong. Tapi, panjang karena Pak Kepsek itu lagi pengen cari sensasi di antara para siswa-siswi KHS. Biasa, lagi kumat. Dia sering cari sensasi biar bisa masuk acara TiPi yang judulnya Mak Dombret itu, lho, yang pemeran utamanya harus bisa ngebacot selama lebih dari 3 jam pake bahasa alien. (Misal: Sispiaspa yaspang kespemasparispin bospolospos?) Ehe, tahu artinya gak? Kalo yang tahu, _author_ bakalan ngasih THR dengan sejumlah 10 sandal jepit bekas plus 10 kecoak bekas.

Nah, di depan UKS, berkumpullah anak UKS yang lagi ngebacot. Anggota UKS, kan, harusnya jadi anggota PMR dan ngebantu ngegotong siswa-siswi KHS yang sakit waktu upacara? Yah, mereka harusnya ngegotong siswa-siswi KHS yang sakit ke **TPM** alias **T**empat **P**eristirahatan Terakhir **M**ereka. Ups, salah. Maksudnya, mereka harusnya ngegotong siswa-siswi KHS yang sakit ke UKS untuk dijadikan ajang malpraktek. Biasa, mereka galau dan butuh hiburan.

Bakalan seru nih kalo hari ini ada yang masuk ke UKS dan jadi ajang malpraktek. Nyehehe *_dark smile_*

"Oye, hari ini upacara! Bakalan seru nih!" Sakura ngomong sambil goyang gergaji. Dia kesambet setan mak dombret.

"Ehe. Bener. Moga aja ada yang masuk ke UKS. Nyehehe~" Kiba cengar-cengir nggak jelas sambil ngeluarin aura setan.

"K-kalian, h-harusnya, kan, nggak b-boleh jahat s-sama orang lain gitu..." Hinata menegahi pembicaraan. Padahal nyatanya, dia yang paling usil.

"Iyee, Hinata sok suci deh. Padahal, kamu tu punya garpu, kan?" Tenten nyenggol pundak Hinata. Kayaknya, dia emang berniat mau ngejahilin Hinata,

Hinata tercengo-cengo ngedengernya, "G-garpu apa, Tenten?" Hinata ngejawab, "Garpu t-tuh cuma a-aku p-pake u-untuk ngebedah k-kucingku."

"Garpu yang biasa dipake sama setan itu lhoh..." Tenten memberi _clue_, "_Btw_, kamu ngebedah hewan pake garpu ya? Aku pake cangkul, lho."

"Ah, nggak usah sombong!" Sakura mendidih, amarahnya meluap-luap kayak kompor meleduk, "Pake garpu sama cangkul aja dibanggain. Dasar!"

"Lha terus, kamu pake apa, Sakura?" Tenten mengerucutkan bibir dan menautkan alis. Jelek banget dah mukanya, kayak bebek nyosor.

"Aku? Kalian mau tahu aku mbedah pake apa?" Sakura berdehem, "Ehem, aku kalo mbedah hewan tu... Pake peniti atau jarum!"

Tenten _sweatdrop_, Hinata _sweatdrop_, semuanya _sweatdrop_—minus Sasuke. Dia lagi asyik ngedengerin lagu pake _headset_. Jangankan peduli. Ngedenger aja Sasuke nggak sudi. Dia nggak niat sama bacotan nggak jelas kayak gitu. Sedangkan Kiba, dia melongo. Mulutnya nganga lebar banget. Untung Sakura sempet nyumpel mulut Kiba pake kaos kakinya. Kalo enggak, gajah bisa masuk ke mulutnya tuh. Yah pokoknya, Kiba lagi _sweatdrop_ berat.

"Oy, Kiba. Kok diem, " panggil Naruto yang baru aja buka suara. Tadi, pita suaranya habis dijadiin lauk sahur karena keluarganya nggak punya lauk.

"E-eh? Oh? A-apa?" Kiba gelagapan dan berusaha tenang. Di sekujur mulutnya, ada air liurnya. Tadi, kan, Kiba ngiler. Apalagi, ilernya itu netes di lantai.

"Jijjik! Jorok ah! Kiba jorok bangeeetttttt!" teriak Tenten dan Sakura waktu ngeliat ilernya Kiba itu. Mereka mundur 1000 langkah dan kesemutan.

"Ah, itu karena kalian ngebuat aku _sweatdrop_ berat stadium 10, tahu! Sadar dong sadar! Dasar nenek lampir!" umpat Kiba.

Naruto berusaha ngademin Kiba pake air dingin biar amarah Kiba nggak meluap-luap, "Ah, udah deh. Masalah gitu aja diributin. Kok kalian ng—"

"Berisik."

Suara rendah nan seksi itu ngebuat semua anggota UKS terdiam. Mereka merinding kayak ngeliat hantu. Dengan semangar '45, mereka noleh sama-sama ke arah satu-satunya sumber suara yang terpercaya, ter-relevan, ter-_update_, dan terpadat. (kayak berita aja...)

Yaitu, Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke? Kamu kenapa bangun dari tidur hibernasimu? *maksudnya berhenti ngedengerin MP3*" tanya Naruto terbata-bata kayak kakek-kakek.

"Kalian tuh kayak anak kecil, tahu, nggak? Masa ngeributin alat buat mbedah? Nggak usah sombong. Alat bedahku lebih keren daripada punya kalian."

Semuanya cengo. Ujung-ujungnya, Sasuke juga mau nyombong, kan? Berarti sama aja dong. Itu artinya, Sasuke kayak anak kecil juga.

"Lha terus kamu pake apa buat ngebedah hewan?" Tenten melipat tangan di depan dada. Yaiyalah, masa di depan kening.

"Aku pake otak. Kenapa?" jawab Sasuke ketus. Dia sok-sokan deh kayaknya.

Semuanya berpandangan. Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata bisik-bisikan. Sedangkan Kiba dan Naruto, malah tinju-tinjuan. Eh, salah. Mereka main kartu deng. Ini sebuah kebetulan dan keajaiban kalo Sasuke mau ngebela diri kayak gitu. Biasanya, walau diinjek kek, dipukul kek, dibakar kek, dicakar-cakar kek, digigit kek, dia nggak bakalan ngelawan. Apa Sasuke bertukar jiwa dengan seseorang? Atau... amnesia? Kan kemarin dia habis terjun dari monas.

"Eh, Sas, berarti, kamu bisa ngeluarin otakmu? Jadi, gimana cara pake otak buat ngebedah?" tanya Kiba bingung. Entah bego asli atau bego-begoan.

"Dasar ketua goblok," gumam Sasuke. Dia kembali ke hibernasinya alias ngedengerin MP3 lagi. Biasa cuy, lagi nggak ada kerjaan.

"Yaudah deh. Sakura, Tenten, Naruto, ayo kita jajan di kantin. Biar Hinata dan Sasuke yang jaga UKS—kamar mayat pasien malpraktek—kita."

Akhirnya mau nggak mau, Sakura, Tenten, dan Naruto digeret Kiba ke kantin. Emang, Kiba tuh ketua yang nggak tanggung jawab. Hinata, Sakura, sama Tenten itu anggota yang nggak bisa diandalkan. Nah, kalo Naruto dan Sasuke itu, cuma anggota gelap. Mereka cuma mau ikut ke UKS kalo ada upacara. Karena, mereka nggak mau kena penyakit gondok akibat ngedengerin bacotan Kepsek. Lagian, tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kepsek, adalah santet. Makannya, semua siswa-siswi KHS jadi _zombie_ sama _monster_ jadi-jadian akibat ngedengerin bacotan Kepsek yang penuh dengan santet modern.

"S-Sasuke, g-gimana kalo kita j-jaga di dalam UKS aja? S-sekalian kita bisa nunggu calon jenaz- Eh, calon p-pasien," ajak Hinata. Usil banget.

"Hn. Ayo. Aku juga bosan nunggu di teras. Yuk." Sasuke nurut dan masuk ke UKS. Kemudian, Hinata mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke UKS.

"Sepi. Nggak ada yang seru ya? Kok tumben hari ini nggak ada yang mau ke UKS untuk dijadiin jenaz- Ekhem, maksudku pasien," protes Sasuke.

"Ngg, anu, permisi," suara orang tak dikenal seperti suara hantu yang datang tiba-tiba terdengar cempreng di telinga.

Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh ke pintu UKS, mereka ngeliat siswa yang lagi dibopong sama dua orang siswa lainnya. Kayaknya, siswa yang dibopong itu udah kritis dan udah koma. Tapi sayangnya, mereka nggak tahu kalo UKS yang mereka datangi itu bukan tempat penyembuhan, tapi tempat malpraktek.

Sasuke menyeringai senang melihatnya, "Ehe. Calon jenazah malpraktek yang pertama untuk hari ini, telah datang," gumam Sasuke dengan _dark smile_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~UKS~**

**.**

* * *

><p>"A-aduh? K-kenapa nih? Apa yang t-terjadi dengannya?" tanya Hinata sembari membopong siswa sakit itu ke kasur pasien yang ada di pojok UKS.<p>

"Tadi pas upacara, tiba-tiba aja dia muntah darah. Tapi anehnya, muntahannya itu ada bulu kucingnya. Kenapa ya?" tanya salah satu temannya.

"E-eh? B-bulu kucing? N-nggak tahu dah..." Hinata nyerah. Dia garuk-garuk kepala puyeng tujuh keliling mikirin obatnya.

"Udah deh tenang aja. Biar kami yang ngurus dia. Kalian berdua kembali ikut upacara aja," potong Sasuke. Dia menyela pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami serahkan semua ini kepada kalian! Tolong sembuhkan dia!" pinta dua temannya.

Mereka berdua langsung ngacir dan kembali berbaris untuk mengikuti upacara. Sedangkan Hinata, masih bingung dan pusing mikirin obat. Sasuke malah enak-enakan ngebuka mulut siswa itu lebar-lebar. Mumpung ada senter, Sasuke berusaha ngeliat apa yang ada di dalam kerongkongan siswa itu.

"K-kamu ngapain, Sasuke? Kok k-kamu n-ngebuka m-mulutnya lebar banget s-sih?" tanya Hinata yang cemberut ngeliat Sasuke.

"Diem aja. Aku cuma mau lihat, ada kucing yang dia telen gak? Barangkali ada kucing yang dia telen jadinya dia muntah darah berbulu kucing deh."

"Eh, b-bener juga." Hinata setuju dan mendekat pada Sasuke, "K-kalo gitu, kita coba m-masukin tangan kita ke t-tenggorokan dia dan c-cari tahu."

Belum sempat Hinata dan Sasuke memasukkan tangan mereka, siswa yang merasa 'terancam' itu nolak dan langsung tereak-tereak pake toa.

"WOY! Kalian mau ngapain, hah? AKU MINTA DISEMBUHIN! BUKAN DIBUAT MAINAN!" teriak siswa itu dengan kecepatan 450 km/jam.

"Udah deh diem aja. Kita tuh mau nyembuhin kami pake cara kami tersendiri. Nggak udah ngebacot dan diem aja!" balas Sasuke.

"Heh, namaku Shikamaru, dan aku pengen cepet sembuh dari muntah darah bulu kucing ini pake cara NORMAL, bukan ABNORMAL!" bentak siswa itu.

"Oh, k-kamu Shikamaru si b-banci dari g-goa s-selarong ya?" potong Hinata. Dia natap Shikamaru dengan tatapan _childish_. Lutuna...

"Sapa yang banci, woy! Aku ini nggak banci dan cowok tulen! T-u-l-e-n!" Shikamaru nunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri waktu ngomong gitu.

"Lha thu, kenapa rambutmu diiket segala? Kan jadi kayak anak perempuan." Sasuke garuk-garuk punggung.

"Aish, kalian tu anggot PMRnya UKS apa bukan sih, hah!"

...

OOT.

OK, _back to the story_.

...

"Lha terus, kamu maunya disembuhin pake apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mancing (?) upilnya.

"Ya harusnya kalian sebagai anggota UKS harusnya tau dong obat apa yang dipake buat nyembuhin aku!" bentak Shikamaru.

"E-emangnya a-ada? S-setahuku, n-nggak ada yang b-bisa nyembuhin muntah darah bulu kucing." Hinata garuk-garuk kepala.

"PASTI ADA! POKOKNYA HARUS ADA!" bentak Shikamaru.

"Apa ya?" Sasuke berpikir dengan gaya aneh yang lain dari biasanya. Dengan gaya patung monalisa.

...

...

...

"AH! G-gimana k-kalo k-kita k-kasih 'itu'!" Hinata terlonjak dan nunjuk sebuah botol di dekat rak.

"Apaan?" Sasuke ngambil botol itu terus dilihat, "Oh, minyak kayu putih? Obat mules yah"

"I-iya, p-pasti perutnya Shikamaru m-mules, j-jadi kita k-kasih minyak k-kayu putih aja yang m-manjur."

"Iya, perutku emang mules." Shikamaru ngangguk.

Shikamaru ngambil botol minyak kayu putih itu dari tangan Sasuke. Terus dia ngolesin minyak kayu putih itu di perutnya. Hinata dan Sasuke ber'haaahh' ria melihat Shikamaru yang ngolesin minyak kayu putih itu diperutnya. Akhirnya karena nggak kuat ngeliat Shikamaru yang ngolesin minyak kayu putih, Sasuke ngambil minyak kayu putih itu dari tangan Shikamaru dengan paksa. Terus Sasuke mendesis ngelihat Shikamaru.

"Cara pakeknya bukan kayak gitu! Itu namanya mubadzir!" bentak Sasuke.

"Lha terus cara pakeknya gimana? Kan emang harusnya makeknya dioles," Shikamaru mengeritkan dahi.

"B-bukan dioles. T-tapi **diminum**. Pasti m-manjur kok." Hinata tersenyum.

Shikamaru melongo. Dia nggak nyangka kalo harus **minum **minyak kayu putih itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, cuma ngangguk dan setuju sama Hinata.

"Minum!" bentak Sasuke. Dia nyodorin minyak kayu putih itu dan berniat numpahin minyak kayu putih itu ke mulut Shikamaru.

"Nggak! Ogah! Ora gelem!" Shikamaru nutupin mulutnya.

Shikamaru yang duduk di pojokan kasur UKS, terus mundur... mundur... mundur... dan akhirnya...

...

_Slow motion in action_!

Shikamaru jatuh... jatuh... tuh... tuh... h...

Shikamaru tergeletak di lantai... lantai... tai... tai... i

Sasuke yang kaget... kaget... get... get... t

Melempar minyak kayu putih yang dia pegang... pegang... gang... gang... ng

Kayu putih itu terlempar... terlempar... par... par... r

Dan jatuh di muka Shikamaru... Shikamaru... maru... maru... u

_Slow motion off_!

...

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Denga refleks, dia mengambil sebuah kain yang ada di dekatnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah **kain lap kotor bekas** yang sengaja ditaruh di situ. Karena nggak tahu, Hinata ngelap muka Shikamaru pakke kain lap kotor bekas itu. Alhasil, muka Shikamaru kini jadi kotor.

"A-ah, m-maaf, a-aku nggak sengaja..." Hinata panik dan lari kesana kemari kaya orang yang kehilangan anak.

"Hola, Sasuke, Hinata, kami sudah kembali dari kantin~"

Ya, seperti yang terdengar. Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, dan Tenten telah kembali dari kantin. Mereka senyam senyum karena habis makan enak di kantin.

Karena Hinata kaget dan nggak sengaja, Hinata malah masukkin lap kotor itu ke mulut Shikamaru. Alhasil, lap itu malah ditelan oleh Shikamaru dan masuk ke tenggorokannya kecilnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Lap kotor itu sudah terlanjur ia telan, "UHUEEEKKKKK, HUEEEEKKK!"

"Eh, ada pasien toh?" Kiba berjalan mendekati Shikamaru, "Wah, Shikamaru toh. Tersedak yah?"

"Hinata, kau apakan Shikamaru?" tanya Tenten yang heran ngeliat Shikamaru tersedak.

"A-aku... a-aku..." Hinata nggak mau ngomong dan justru ngeluarin keringat dingin.

"Itu kan lap kotor kita!" Sakura nunjuk lap kotor yang ada di mulut Shikamaru.

"Wah, beneran tuh? Kalo gitu, sekalian aja, kita jadiin mulut Shikamaru jadi tempat sampah kita hari ini!" teriak Naruto.

"YOOOOOOO!"

Hari di musim gugur itu, adalah hari yang sangat sial bagi Shikamaru. Kalau bisa, saat itu juga Shikamaru ingin mati dan enggak jadi korban malpraktek anggota UKS yang notabenenya ABNORMAL dan ANEH semua! _So_, jangan pergi ke UKS, karena UKS adalah **TPM! T**empat** P**emakaman Terakhir **M**ereka!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**TBC Or Owari?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yuhuuu, saya kembali lagi ke FFN~

Udah lama nggak ke FFN, jadi jangan heran kalo tulisanku jadi ancur. Wwkwkwk /plakk

Yosh, saya cuma minta masukan. Mendingan, ini dijadiin oneshot aja ato multichap?

**Review and give me your opinion!**

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

!


End file.
